


We hear the Raindrops

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Cute, F/F, Funny, Gay, Sexy, Smut, alone time, amber house, cuddeling, fall day, girls love girls, lovley, rachels room, smut and cuddeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Rachel and Chloe have an cute, fun and little smuty day on this cold fall day in arcadia in Rachels room.(no lis or bts events, both are 19, Rachels POV)





	We hear the Raindrops

<strike></strike> Rachels POV:

I open the door from the shower and get out, I dry my hair a bit and then my body, wrap my purple towel arround my body and brush my hair, dry them with my hairdryer and made them into a messy bun. I clean my shower mess a bit and heading outside from my bath and walking to my room and open the door "oh wouw you wehre fast" I say a bit suprised to my blue haird girlfriend who is lying on my bed wearing a black punk pullover, her beanie and a grey jeans with blue socks and playing with her phone. Chloe looks up smile and say sassy "I dont need over half an hour to smoke a cigarette like you need in the bathroom" "but now im frish washed" I say sassy back and open my bun, start to brush it and I ask my girl "what did you watch on youre phone?" "porn you know" she say funny back "haha very funny chlo, no seroius" I ask her "I was checking some tour dates and see Firewalk is playing next year a city near here" my blue haird fan say very exidet, I stand up and sit me next to Chloe who is still lying in my bed, she give me her phone and I read the great news "better we order tickets before there gone" I say to Chloe and she noods and take the phone away.

I watch how Chloe sit back up and grap me fast, I let out a quick ahh and she pulling me close to her, I feel her warm hands arround my tummy, she rest her head on my shoulder looking with her beautiful blue eyes right into my green-hazel one, I start smiling and kiss her soft. "you smell hella good, like a jasmin flower" Chloe say lovley and I burry me into her neck until Chloe grap with her left hand my boob squeeze it and say funny "beep beep" I start giggling and say lovley "hey stop, that hurt" "does it!?" Chloe ask me with one eyebrow up and I say "yeah it does" in a seroius tone but Chloe does it again and we start giggling arround. She lying know behind me as her head and hand trying to get a look under my towel but I grap my girls hand fast and say "what do you think youre ding miss?" "give me a look at youre boobs, I know youre naked under there"Chloe say funny and she made a move with her finger, I caint help it and start laughing, I turn my body arround take my arms arround Chloes neck and we kiss, we both smile each other as Chloe notice me shaking "you moust be could, better you get dressed" I nood and stand up going to my wardrobe and put on a longsleeve red comfy shirt and comfy lying in bed with my girlfriend black pants, as I want to lying me in my bed next to my girlfriend I see the look from her to my boobs and back to me "someone is cold" she say funny, I let out a giggle and lying me to her, I grap my bedlinen and cover us in, I take the control from my stero system and turn on the arcaida bay chanel, I rest my head on Chloes upper body and togther we hug us very tight, I love these moments with her,no talking just beeing arround each other and holding each other, my girl is so warm and I smell her cigarete scent and her typically Chloe scent, I love it. We hear how the rain is knocking on my window, that arcaida bay is now wrapped in fog, how Chloe kiss my nose and I just enjoy this moment with my eyes closed.


End file.
